Studio Fun
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: DeixFemNaru story. AU. After a long day of dealing with messy art students Deidara ends up having to clean up after them with his best student/assitant, Naruko. With the love he has felt for her over the years near its exploding point, will he tell her?


Wooooo I got a laptop to call my own! Its soooooooo pretty! And it's red! It's awesome! Anyway now that I've been given a laptop and for the most part finished my college stuff I'm taking a break by finishing up all the oneshots I had planned. Even though I have midterms I need something to do to make me less nervous, and that's where writing this up helps out. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I never have nor (sadly) never will own Naruto. If I did I would have killed off Sakura, Hinata, maybe Ino, and some of the characters that died would still be alive.

**Studio Fun**

An orange glow spread across the dirty floor of the art studio. Papers lay on every surface scattered in every direction. Two figures stood in the deserted room, picking up and cleaning as the sun waned in the distance.

The first figure was a tall slender man, who might look thin and fragile but could beat anyone that got in his way. His long waist length blond hair cascaded past his shoulders as he leaned over one of the tables, scrubbing furiously at one spot. Half the hair was pulled up into a pony tail in hopes it would stay out of his eyes, but it still didn't stop his side bangs covering his left eye. The 21 year old male was dressed in a tight black t-shirt adjourned with black jeans that wrapped around his muscular thighs.

The second figure was that of a 19 year old girl. Much like her companion, she had golden hair that reached the small of her back even while it was up in a pony tail. Her golden bangs framed her heart shaped face as well as accenting her ocean blue eyes. The petite and well endowed blond was dressed in an orange tank top, which hugged her large chest, and black skirt that reached her mid thigh. While listening to the male growl at the table she continued to pick up the papers.

"Deidara, growling at the table isn't going to make the paint come off any faster," commented the girl with a glance over her shoulder at him.

"So what! I don't like when the beginners ruin my tables, Naruko!" snarled Deidara as he scrubbed more viciously.

"Hold on Dei let me help you before you put a hole through the table," chuckled Naruko, grabbing the bristled sponge.

While Naruko leaned over the table Deidara stood there checking her out and thinking back to how this all began. Naruko was one of his art students, and his favorite, she had gone through all his classes and was now just helping him out with his beginners. Over 3 years he had been teaching her, he had come to fall in love with her. The way she kindly smiled at all the child and other students, the way she was able to guess what was wrong with him, and even the way she knew exactly what to do and how to help others even if they didn't verbally say it.

Deidara couldn't deny he was also extremely attracted to her body. How her tan skin glistened in the light or how her back bent while she leaned over the table. This caused her perfect ass to push into the air and give him a great view of her D-cup breast. Just thinking about was causing the blond male to drool and become hard.

Slowly Deidara leaned forward grabbing hold a strand of her golden hair, he brought it to his face and smelled in her sweet scent. A cheerful cry passed through Naruko's lips as she leaned back examining the now clean table. She swiftly turned to face Deidara only to find him nose to nose with her. A large blush spread across her cheeks as she looked into his dark eyes.

Naruko's eyes slightly close, looking over Deidara's handsome face. Gently the blond male places his hand around the back of her neck and the other stroking her whiskered cheek. Ever so slowly the two lean in, bringing their lips together for a loving kiss. The passion quickly rises and Naruko wraps her arms around Deidara's neck, pulling her closer towards him. Deidara hugs his soon to be lover closely, their chest pressed together.

The 21 year old can feel Naruko's nipples hardening against his chest. Moans fall from the girl's mouth as Deidara slips his tongue into her mouth and into a mock battle. Deidara lifts Naruko up and sits her onto the table, where she then wraps one of her legs around his hip while the other finds its way in between his thighs, rubbing against his arousal.

A groan passes Deidara's lips as he pulls away from her mouth to her neck, leaving his mark along her slender tan column. His hands find their way under her tank top, which is quickly discarded. The blond male then unhooks his companion's bra letting him see her large breasts, which were full with the hard pink nipples perking out. One of his hands goes for one of her breasts while he licks, sucks, and teases the other, before switching. By now Naruko was sprawled across the table withering under his ministrations with loud moans echoing through the room.

Deidara swiftly rids himself of his shirt and his blonde's skirt, leaving her only in her panties and him in his jeans. The two then go back to making out. Naruko's hand slyly makes its way down to Deidara's zipper, where she quickly unzips it releasing the blond male's large cock from its confinement. Deidara sighs in relief and leans back from Naruko allowing himself to walk out of his jeans that now lays pooled on the floor.

While Deidara got out of his pants, Naruko had ripped off her panties. She spread her legs widely giving her blond a nice view of her soaked pussy.

"Dei, please fuck me. Please put your large cock into my wet pussy, thrusting in and out while I suck you in deeper and deeper," Naruko seductively stated as she started fingering herself with eyes half lidded.

Deidara groaned as he watched her thrust her now wet fingers into herself repeatedly while adding another finger every few thrusts. Soon three fingers were shoved knuckle deep into her womanhood, as she moaned his name. Unable to take it any longer Deidara grabbed her hand, removing her fingers from herself and brought them to his mouth to suck on them tasting her juices. Once her fingers were clean he leans down and licks her core as well as flicks her clit with his tongue before standing back up and over her withering body.

"You've been a naughty girl Naru. I think it's time we punish you," the blond male says as he aligns his 9 inch long and 4 inch wide cock to her pussy.

With a quick thrust Deidara is sheathed completely into his lover, who screamed out in pleasure and a little pain. After a few minutes letting Naruko get use to his size Deidara pulls out except his tip and roughly thrusts back in. While her lover thrusts against the bundle of nerves deep within her, the blond girl clutches onto his shoulders, moaning louder than before.

"Deeper…. Harder…. Faster!" Naruko gasps out desperately.

Deidara complies and starts to thrust into her animalistically, causing her to gasp, moan, and wither in extreme pleasure. The blond male continues to thrust, but is quickly feeling a tightening in his abdomen telling him he was close. Naruko was feeling it as well, and with a few more thrusts she cums. Her heated and soaked channel constricts around Deidara's member leading him to cum as well. His lover's body continues to milk him of his nectar while they bask in their afterglow.

The blond male gently pulls his shaft from Naruko's passage before lying next to her on the table. After a couple more minutes of relaxing the two get up and change back into their cloths. In between mini make out sessions they finally finish cleaning up Deidara's art studio.

"Hey Naru I wanna show you something at my apartment," Deidara said while he locks up his studio for the night.

"Okay Dei, just lead the way," answers Naruko with a sweet smile and grabs a hold of her lovers hand.

Once at the apartment Deidara lets Naruko into it and brings her to his bedroom. The blond girl walks into the room and sees it's filled his pictures of her, some were painted others sketched but all of them were her. Naruko turns to face Deidara with a questioning look.

"Naru, I've been meaning to tell you but I never found the right time or the right way to say it… I love you," declared Deidara with a light blush.

A blush spreads across the blond girl's cheeks before a smile finds its way on her lips. She walks up to her lover and pulls him into a loving kiss.

"I love you too."

Deidara's face breaks into a large grin before kissing her once again and hugging her tightly. The two comfortable stay in their loving embrace while looking at his pictures. Slowly a lecherous grin spreads across his face before looking down at his love.

"So, do you think I can paint you naked?" Deidara slyly asks.

Naruko giggles and with a smirk of her own states, "Maybe."


End file.
